Diario de Dos Enamorados
by Kami Inuzuka 120
Summary: Fic SasuSaku... Una historia de amor, relatada por dos enamorados que lucharon por mantener su relación. Sakura se molesta por la actitus de su chico, mientras que el; a veces odia su forma de ser...
1. El Comienzo

Tal vez haya tenido algunos problemas con mi anterior historia... si quieren saber donde pueden leerla, vean mi profile... ahi dejare el link... por ahora dejare esta romantica historia (si se le puede llamar asi)... entre Sasuke y Sakura

En un principio, este era un One-Short de un solo capitulo, pero he decidido hacerlo tipo diario de la pareja... tengo unas aideas en mente, asi que esperen ver un poco de Lemon en el transcurso.  
No soy muy buena con el lemon, peor hago lo mejor que puedo...

comenzamos!!

lololololololololololololololololololololololol

La chica entró corriendo a su casa, ese día la había pasado fatal, y ver al único chico que podía alegrarle el día, con su peor enemiga, la llenaba totalmente de ira, pero a la vez le rompía el corazón

La chica entró corriendo a su casa, ese día la había pasado fatal, y ver al único chico que podía alegrarle el día, con su peor enemiga, la llenaba totalmente de ira, pero a la vez le rompía el corazón.

¿Por qué?... ¿por qué Sasuke-Kun? – se preguntaba la chica, sollozando y abrazando su almohada, tumbada en su cama boca abajo-

Sasuke Uchiha, lo conoció un día en el colegio hace dos años para ser exactos, al principio solo se dirigían miradas fugitivas de odio, pero con el tiempo se fueron haciendo amigos. Ahora llevaban una relación mas intima.

Yo creía en ti, tú me lo prometiste y me mentiste – decía la chica de cabello rosado-

Siempre había tenido mala suerte en el amor, Sakura Haruno había cambiado por amor, por un chico que de verdad valía la pena, el menor de los Uchiha.

No volveré a creer en los hombres, nunca más – pensó para si misma-

Ese día en el receso le contó lo sucedido a "su chico" y quedaron de verse en el parque saliendo del colegio.

Lo que no se imagino, es que vería a Karin al lado de su amado y prometido.

No aceptare mas burlas, estoy harta de todo esto –se dijo a si misma- nunca mas me volveré a enamorar

El chico de cabello negro azulado llegó a la casa de aquella pelirosa que tanto amaba. Llamó a la puerta, pero nadie le respondió, así que supuso que no había nadie más que su chica.

Tengo que hablar con ella a como de lugar –se dijo a si mismo para darse ánimos-

Giro la perilla de la puerta y entró lentamente, se aseguro de que no había nadie y entró.

De seguro esta en su habitación –tragó saliva y avanzó hasta la escalera-

Llego al segundo piso y se aseguro que la chica no estuviera por ahí.

Al cerciorarse que no estaba, una de las puertas de las habitaciones llamó su atención, en ella estaban pegados varios recortes y fotografías, en la mayoría de ellas se encontraba el y la chica que más quería en el mundo.

Nunca creí que tuviera todos nuestros mejores momentos –pensaba el uchiha-

Puso más atención a los sollozos que dentro se escuchaban junto a palabras que lograba escuchar como…_lo odio… no lo quiero ver… es un traidor…_ y la mas hiriente… _maldito mentiroso_.

Sakura –llamó él un tanto preocupado-

La chica se sorprendió y despegó su rostro de la almohada, pero en ese momento su ira era tanta que lo único que puedo decir fue un furioso _«¡¡lárgate!!»_

Sakura, tu no lo entiendes –trataba de explicarle el chico- estas malinterpretando las cosas

La joven no puso atención a las palabras del chico.

Más vale que te vayas, no quiero verte –le gritó la chica-

El joven logró escuchar las palabras _«…todos son iguales…»_

Sakura-Chan, sabes que yo te amo, Karin no significa nada, tú eres la única –le explicaba el uchiha- jamás te cambiaria por alguien como ella, tú eres la única que amo

¡¡Mentira!! – Gritó la pelirosa- la prefieres a ella

Decidido, Sasuke tomo la perilla de la puerta y la giro poco a poco y se dio cuenta que no tenía seguro.

Entró en el cuarto, el cual era algo grande y amplio de color rosa pastel. Hecho un vistazo rápido y vio a su chica boca abajo en la cama.

Sakura –dijo mientras se sentaba a la orilla de la amplia cama-

Deja de insistir –dijo ella entre sollozos- no te perdonare

El chico coloco una mano sobre su hombro, pero esta reacciono y rápidamente se giro para darle una cachetada, pero fue detenida por la otra mano del joven.

No tienes porque volverte a preocupar por karin –le explico mientras la miraba a los ojos- la puse en su lugar

Sasuke-Kun –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y abrazó al chico que tenía frente y rompió en llanto- lo lamento… fui una tonta

No te preocupes, se como te sientes –le consoló el chico correspondiendo el abrazó- para la próxima, escucha primero

Si, no te preocupes –se separo del pecho de su amado (ahora húmedo por las lágrimas de la chica) y se seco las lágrimas-

Y desde entonces, su relación mejoro mucho, Karin ya no los molestaba y Sasuke comprendía cada vez más a Sakura.  
Comenzó a tapizar de igual forma la puerta de su habitación con los mejores momentos de él y de su amada.

lololololololololololololololololololol

_Por mi parte es todo... espero sus reviews y que les guste _

_Cualquier idea que se les ocurra pueden decirmela y yo ya la planeare _

_Por ahora este es el único capitulo, por eso aceto ideas _

_Hasta la proxima_


	2. Día de Campo

_** Bueno, jeje... despues de mucho llego la conti, no había tenido tiempo de subirla pero ya esta **_

_**Espero que les guste y vengo sin mucho que decir  
Tal vez ponga algo de Lemon en un futuro no muy lejano XD **_

Mayo/15

_Este día fue increíble, sasuke me llevo de día de campo; no estábamos solos… también nos acompañaron unos amigos muy queridos, pero cada quien estaba por su lado… el me llamo muy temprano para avisarme que estuviera lista y que si podía llevar unas cosas, claro que acepte de inmediato, pero no me imagine que su hermano Itachi también estaría, no es que me caiga mal o algo por el estilo, pero es que el en un principio estaba enamorado de mi, aunque era mayor que yo, comenzamos a salir… después de un tiempo, nuestros padres nos habían comprometido a sasuke-kun y a mi, claro que sasuke también me gustaba, pero me dio mucha pena tener que haber traicionado a Itachi con su hermano y de pilón, que teníamos que casarnos_

lolololololololololololololololololololololololol

El teléfono sonaba, pero nadie respondía… la casa estaba en silencio, una puerta se abrió y una chica medio dormida salió de la habitación, se acerco a una mesa donde se encontraba el teléfono y lo levantó…

¿Bueno? –Pregunto la chica medio dormida-

Hola preciosa –dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono-

Sasuke-Kun! –Y como por arte de magia, el sueño desapareció- es raro que llames tan temprano, ¿sucedió algo?

No, bueno… es que Naruto me llamó en la madrugada –le respondió el uchiha- muy temprano por cierto, y me dijo que planearon un día de campo repentino… todos van a ir, me pidió que te avisara… gustas…

¡Claro que voy! –Le interrumpió para aceptar la invitación- irás ¿verdad?

Por supuesto, pasare por ti a en dos horas –le dijo el chico- ponte lo mas fresco que encuentres, y una cosa mas… te toco llevar los bocadillos…

Aja… plan con mañana… eh… -dijo la chica a la vez que se recargaba en la pared- bien, me daré prisa… te espero

Nos vemos princesa –dijo el chico y colgó el teléfono-

La chica colgó el teléfono y salió corriendo al baño, de inmediato se escucho la regadera y en diez minutos se abrió la puerta de este mismo, la pelirosa salió envuelta en una toalla y descalza se dirigió a su habitación, cerrando la puerta.

Abrió su closet… paso a su ropero… de nuevo al closet… ropero… closet… y así consecutivamente

Rayos… no encuentro que ponerme –dijo dejándose caer en la cama en ropa intima- mmmmm… ¿Dónde deje ese short que use para la fiesta en la alberca? –Dijo buscando en uno de los cajones, después en otro y…- ¡lo encontré!... Ahora solo me falta la blusa

Se puso el short, el cual era de color blanco… se veía cómodo, era pegado a las piernas y le quedaba perfecto.

Ahora buscaba una blusa que combinara con el, reviso las mas frescas y dio con una que le agrado y que combinaba perfecto, era una de sus favoritas, su chico se la había regalado para uno de sus cumpleaños… una blusa Strapless que se amarraba del cuello, ligeramente floja muy cómoda.

Bien, ahora van los bocadillos y veré que como mientras los preparo –pensó mientras se colocaba unas sandalias veraniegas- mamá y papá aún no despiertan… bueno, tengo mucho que hacer

Mientras desayunaba, preparaba unos bocadillos… eran lo bastante sencillos como para que estuvieran en una hora.

El tiempo pasó y se escucho el timbre, la chica salió de la cocina y abrió la puerta, ahí se encontraba el chico de sus sueños…

Vaya, te ves genial –le dijo el chico mirándola de pies a cabeza- ¿lista?

Si, solo falta guardar unos bocadillos más y nos vamos –le respondió la chica- pasa… no tardare

El chico entró en la casa y se sentó en uno de los sillones, le gustaba ver a su chica en la cocina, al menos desde que le toco probar la sazón que ella tenía para cocinar.

Sakura guardo algo en una pequeña mochila, tomo un papel y una pluma y dejó un recado a sus padres.

Listo, ¿nos vamos? –la chica le sonreía-

Por supuesto, vámonos… -la siguió hasta la puerta y cuando salieron, vio la expresión de asombro en la cara de sakura- lo siento, se me olvido decirte que mi hermano también viene

No… no te preocupes –le respondió ella- hola itachi

Sakura… hola –le saludó el- te ves muy bien

Gracias –y subió al auto-

Media hora después, los tres llegaron al lugar que naruto les había dicho… la mayoría ya se encontraba ahí…

¡¡Sasuke!!... ¡¡Sakura-Chan!!... ¡¡por acá!! –grito una voz masculina-

Hola chicos –saludó sasuke-

Que bueno que vinieron y mas tú, sakura –dijo el rubio mirando a la pelirosa- creí que el baka no te daría el recado

¿A quién has llamado baka?... ¿baka? –le reto sasuke-

Oigan chicos… es un día de campo, no comiencen a pelear –dijo un castaño a lo lejos-

Kiba-kun tiene razón… aquí están los bocadillos naruto –y le entrego la mochila-

Ahh… sugoi, son los que tanto me gustan… jejeje –dijo naruto- arigato sakura-chan

Después de un rato, llegaron los faltantes… hicieron un circulo y comenzaron a charlar y a inventar juegos, sakura se había olvidado por completo que Itachi se encontraba ahí también, estaba muy contenta estando al lado de sasuke.

Mas sin embargo, itachi no había olvidado aquel sentimiento que llegó a tener por sakura hace algunos años… pero ahora ella le pertenecía a su hermano y nada podía hacer, estaban comprometidos… se alejo un momento del grupo para admirar el lago, pero un chico se acerco a el…

Parece que aún te remuerde la conciencia haberla perdido -dijo una voz detrás de el-

Sai… -no le sorprendía, era el metiche mayor- no hablare del tema

Te sigue gustando, eso es lo que pasa –dijo el chico-

Déjame empaz –y se levantó para irse a otro lugar- por más que me guste, respeto la relación que tiene con mi hermano –pensó el uchiha mayor y se sentó bajo un árbol-

En ese momento, una chica observaba con fuego en los ojos una escena muy romántica, pero que a ella le provocaba revoltura de estomago…

Esa maldita… ¿Cómo puede besar a MI sasuke-kun? –Dijo la chica de lentes- no se lo perdono…

Vamos Karin, no tiene caso que te frustres por eso –le una chica que se encontraba detrás de ella- la frente de marquesina se lo quedó, admítelo

No Ino… Sasuke es mió y de nadie mas –le dijo Karin furiosa, pareciera que le salía humo por los oídos- esa me las pagara

A lo lejos, la tierna pareja se separaba de aquel tierno beso…

Sasuke-Kun –dijo la chica sonrojada-

Volvamos con los demás, ya nos perdimos mucho tiempo –le beso los labios y la tomo de la mano para caminar con ella-

Oye, ¿no son esas Karin e Ino? –dijo la chica apuntando a las dos chicas-

Si se acerca, le ira muy mal –dijo el pelinegro y tomo a sakura por la cintura para seguir caminando-

………

¡¡Maldita frontuda!!... sasuke debería tomarme así a mi, tengo mucha mejor figura que ella –dijo karin hecha una furia-

………

Al atardecer, todos comenzaron a despedirse… Sasuke, Sakura e Itachi subieron al auto después de despedirse de sus amigos… que por cierto, naruto se llevó una golpiza por haberse terminado los bocadillo que sakura llevo… y se dirigieron a casa de la pelirosa…

Si quieres vete tú, yo me quedare un rato con sakura –le dijo su hermano menor-

Está bien, pero no tardes –le dijo Itachi y se fue-

Sakura, quería hablar contigo sobre lo de Karin –comenzó a hablar el chico- ella advertida de que si se acerca a ti Yo…

Sasuke, eso ya no importa… eso quedó en el pasado –le interrumpió ella- ahora las cosas marchan a la perfección, incluso con tu hermano…

Lamento que su presencia te haya molestado –dijo sasuke-

No te preocupes, no me molesto… -le dijo con una sonrisa- itachi comprende la situación, y no creo que se oponga a nuestra relación…

Pero… es que ambos salieron y bueno… -no encontraba las palabras para decirlo-

Si, nos besamos… pero jamás hicimos otra cosa… solo salimos y fuimos novios hasta que nuestros padres nos comprometieron –le dijo ella- es tarde, lo mejor sería que te fueras

Sakura… por eso te amo –dijo el chico y la beso tiernamente bajo la luz de la luna- nos vemos mañana –se despidió y se fue-

lolololololololololololololololololololololololol

Que día… estoy muy agotada, pero bueno… valió la pena –pensó la chica-

_Chaaa!... un poco mas y hubiera sido todo tuyo_ –dijo la inner de sakura- _lo tenias a tus pies _

Olvídalo… aun es muy pronto para eso –le dijo a su inner- no queremos problemas

_Ya tenías fuera la blusa… pero que baka fuiste _–insistió-

Me la volví a poner en el momento justo… además, no era ni el lugar y momento –le respondió a su inner-

lolololololololololololololololololololololololol

_Sasuke-kun me dijo que me llevaría a un lugar muy especial… pero no me dijo a donde, que era una sorpresa para el día de mi cumpleaños, estoy esperando con muchas ansias ese día._

_La verdad, fue muy divertido estar con mis amigos hoy… las locuras de naruto siempre nos hacen reír, espero este bien después de la golpiza que le di, jejeje…_

_Escribiré en otro momento, este día me dejo agotada y tengo que descansar._

_Espero que sasuke-kun sueñe con migo._

_……_

_Cerró su diario, lo guardó en el cajón, apagó la luz y se metió en la cama pensando en que tendría que recoger la ropa regada al día siguiente, pero no lo pensó mas al quedarse placidamente dormida, una sonrisa de felicidad apareció en su rostro y el silenció se apodero de la habitación._

**Se que es apenas el segundo capitulo  
Pero espero que lo lean y que me dejen algunas ideas **

**Dejenme Reviews... solo tuve uno con el cap anterior ToT**

**Sigo aceptando ideas, esta historia llevara Lemon tambien **

**Asi que necesito que me den una buena idea, jeje... **

** DEJEN REVIEWS!! .**


End file.
